mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Fall of Man (Map Game)
Headline text Welcome to Fall of Man. Here you are a country in the early 21st century. More specifically 2018 CE. Human civilization lies in a crossroads. Terrorism is on the rise. The world is becoming increasingly interconnected. Humanity reigns supreme. However, a new threat is about to pounce on an unsuspecting civilization: a virus known as PAX-12. This map game will simulate the scenario of a global pandemic and the aftermath. Welcome to Fall of Man. Rules 1.Be Plausible. 2. The PAX-12 virus is mod-controlled. 3. 3 implausibilities=ban. 4. Nuclear weaponry is permitted. 5. Human nations have to use whatever means possible to keep the virus from spreading and find a cure. 6. The virus initially remains undiscovered but nations can perform an investigation after a certain amount of cases are reported. 7. As this game is about a pandemic, organizations like the WHO and CDC are playable. 8. Terrorists can be used to blow up seats of government, top generals, etc. 9. The game ends once the human population reaches 0 the game ends. 10. There will be a global situation analysis in the talk page and multiple WHO scientists can add their reports on the progress of the virus there. 11. Have fun! Mods Creator:Ace009 (talk) 19:59, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Feudalplague (talk) Mod: Likercat (talk) 19:50, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Mod: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight Mod:Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:28, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Mapmaker: Map Nations North America United States - Feudalplague (talk) Canada - Guatemala - Cuba - Haiti - Dominican Republic - Honduras - El Salvador - Nicaragua - Costa Rica - Panama - Jamaica - Trinidad and Tobago - Bahamas - Belize - Barbados - Saint Lucia - Grenada - Saint Vincent and the Grenadines - Antigua and Barbuda - Dominica - Saint Kitts and Nevis - South America Brazil - I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 19:24, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Argentina - Paraguay - Uruguay - Venezuela - Colombia - Peru - Ecuador - Chile - Guayana - Bolivia - Suriname - Europe United Kingdom - France - Spain - Portugal - Italy - User:Likercat (talk) 15:33, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Belgium - Netherlands - Tech, Lord of Rotterdam, Defender of Holland (talk) 08:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Germany - Denmark - Norway - Sweden - Finland - Russia - ..... Because I'm Just... Too... SSSWWWEEEEEETTT!!! Estonia - Latvia - Lithuania - Poland - Czech Rep. - Austria - Switzerland - User:Likercat (talk) 19:50, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Slovakia - Slovenia - Croatia - Bosnia and Hercegovina - Serbia - Kosovo - Albania - Montenegro - Macedonia - Greece - Bulgaria - Mapmaker023 (talk) 00:12, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Romania - Moldavia - Ukraine - Asia North Korea - Stephanus rex (talk) 02:29, September 7, 2014 (UTC) China - Ace009 (talk) 02:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) South Korea - Japan - Taiwan - The Philippines - Afghanistan - Iran - Israel - Indonesia - Iraq - Palestine - Qatar - Saudi Arabia - Armenia - Georgia - Azerbaijan - Bhutan - Bangladesh - Cambodia - Cyprus - India - Jordan - Pakistan - Kazakhstan - Kuwait - Kyrgyzstan - Laos - Lebanon - Mongolia - Myanmar - Nepal - Oman - Yemen - Palestine - Syria - Sri Lanka - Thailand - Tajikistan - United Arab Emirates - Turkmenistan - Turkey - Vietnam - Uzbekistan - Malaysia - Africa Egypt - South Africa - Nigeria - Zimbabwe - Algeria - Angola - Benin - Botswana - Burkina Faso - Burundi - Cameroon - Cape Verde - Central African Republic - Chad - Democratic Republic of the Congo- Djibouti - Equatorial Guinea - Eritrea - Ethiopia - Gabon - Ghana - Guinea - Guinea-Bissau - Ivory Coast - Kenya - Lesotho - Liberia - Libya - Madagascar - Shikata ga nai! 19:48, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Malawi - Mali - Mauritania - Morocco - Mozambique - Namibia - Niger - Republic of the Congo- Rwanda - Senegal - Sierra Leone - Somalia - Sudan - South Sudan - Swaziland - Tanzania - Togo- Tunisia - Uganda - Zambia - Oceania Australia - New Zealand - The Game It has begun! Welcome to Fall of Man Ace009 (talk) 19:08, September 11, 2014 (UTC) 2018 Russia decides to push deeper in Ukraine 2 years after Russia annexed Novorossiya. Russia has a player. The Iran War continues to rage as the US-led coalition continues to advance deep into Iran. The PS5 and Xbox Next have been announced scheduled for a 2019 release. Unknown to humanity, PAX-12 infects Patient Zero in India. Microsoft releases Windows 9. The Ebola Outbreak in Africa comes to an end. Brazil: '''Efforts towards stablizing the economy begin, while the military is built up. (Copy-post should be ready by tommorow) '''Netherlands: '''We decide to leave the EU, and become a neutral nation, much like Switzerland. The military is improve. A new Prime-Minister, Jan de Haas, is elected. '''Dutch are in NATO, and a Major EU member they wouldnt just leave and really cant plausibly leave for the forseeable future -feud China: Following the resignation of Xi Jiaping, the new President of China is selected by the Pulitburo: Li Zingao. He begins to make a trip across Southeast Asia to assist in establishing relations with the countries of the region. We begin to expand our economy and build up our military. Meanwhile, some reforms are being set into place, in regards to internet and religious freedom, indicating a gradual transition towards democracy. Madagascar: '''The military is improved, especially the navy, with several outdated destroyers being purchased this year. Meanwhile, environmental reforms are implemented, preventing the harvesting of rosewood and establishing new national parks. With increasing wealth available for taxation, the governemtn begins implementing a welfare state. Malagasy is promoted to the exclusion of French in the school system. '''United States: '''The US and coalition forces continue to push deeper into Iran using combined arms assault through the country sweepeing aside most resistance relatively easily. This has led to the US navy with a carrier in the area forcing the complete subjugation of the areas surrounding Tehran. As typical of US doctrine, Shock and Awe is used as Tehran is taken making this a total repeat of the invasion of Iraq in the early 2000's taking the entire country in less than 3 months. An Iconic picture is taken with a US flag being hung from the government buildings in Tehran. The US navy keeps the blockade around Iran complete and maintains total air dominance and superiority over Iran. With this war some of the American populous protests American involvement. The Government under Chris Christie (who coincidentally has lost quite a bit of weight) passes the first Balanced budget in years managing to remove many of the redundant organizations within congress. With the populous being extremely rallied against the Far left and Far right most of congress is able to maintain a more balanced and efficient government. The US military regardless of protests from generals has many redundant programs cut. The F-35 program finally sees some success regardless of its massive cost issues but the purchases by various overseas allies has led to the beginning of the recoup of the costs. The US President finally fully endorses Ukrain joining NATO and requests for other NATO allies to consider this request (Another mod please) The US also puts its troops in Germany on High alert moving the majority of them to any NATO state bordering Ukraine. The US in secret officially finishes its first Kinetic Anti Ballistic missile but also begins on another version which explodes before contact to destroy the missile rather than a pinpoint kinetic impact. The US also continues to foster relations with nations in Southeast asia promoting a good relationship with South Korea, Japan, Vietnam, the Philippines, among others. '''MOD RESPONSE: A NATO commite will meet to discuss the matter. Category:Map Games Category:Fall of Man (map game)